Be who you are no matter what happens
by Tohruismyoneechan
Summary: Oneshot Satoshi can understand how Dark can act so carefree with all the problems around him.Dark's a lot like him though he finds out. He hides behind a mask.Dark tells him that no matter what happens will happen and Satoshi just needs to be himself R


_**4. Dark**_

_**Dark…..**_

**I sighed. Here I am again, waiting for Dark…..again. I looked at my watch it said, 8:42. I had three minutes until Dark was coming. I stared at the surveillance cameras for a bit when my mind wandered off to Daisuke, Dark's other half. I want to be his friend, but I can't with Krad, Dark, and the whole Niwa versus Hikari trivial. As I thought of Daisuke I thought of my problem. My mind started to think of the fallen angel and how he can act as if nothing bothers him. I don't get him at all. Why does he always act so care free shouldn't he be acting like his name represents, _Dark._ He should be depressed not happy. I sighed again. That's how I am, depressed. Why isn't he? Krad has his problems, but really if you think about Dark doesn't really have any at all. I hear the security alarm go off. I looked up at the camera to see Dark. Dammit. I should have been so lost in thought. I ran down the corridors making it to the room that held the Hikari's art that Dark wanted. I got there in time to see him picking up the artifact. The room he was in was big and had two huge windows on the right of the middle wall from where I was standing, there were drapes hanging over the window covering most of the top half on both windows, On the left side were picture the Hikari's painted, and in the middle of the room was Dark standing right in front of a small table display with glass on it, but it used to have an artifact inside, that artifact of which Dark holds now. What it was is not important. All that's important is catching Dark.**

"**Put it back Dark," I demanded. He looked up at me and smirked.**

"**Oh Commander, I thought you weren't coming. Guess it was just too good to be true."**

**He was mocking me. Anyone would know that. I glared at him fiercely. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I then closed and calmed down. Getting angry at him would make me lose focus. **

"**What no remarks from the Great Commander. Well then it must be my lucky day."**

**I checked my pocket and nodded in my mind. I've got the handcuffs….now if I could just get the prisoner. I looked up sharply at Dark and swiftly ran towards him. As I reached him I pulled back slightly and aimed a kick at his head, when he dodged I got behind him and punched towards his back. He blocked my right hand with his left hand and kicked my stomach. I flew towards the wall and let out a gasp. I got a lot of air knocked out of me. I got up unsteadily. I had to finish this soon. I could hear Krad yelling at me to let him out in the back of my head.**

"**You tired already Commander?" I looked up and saw his smirk. I flinched in response. Dark's smirk just made Krad more furious. I could feel my body stiffening becoming less controllable and the voice got louder. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. **

"**Hey? You okay, Commander?" I grabbed my head with both hands with little difficulty and looked towards the ground. I heard feet walk across the floor of the corridor. I looked up and saw Dark walking towards the window that was farthest from me. The windows were both now on my left side, so he was headed for the one on the right in you faced the windows frontward. I shook my head as I quickly clear the thoughts out of my head and run to Dark with the room spinning. **

"**Dark," I breathed out his name. I wanted to ask him. Ask him before he left. I knew that if I didn't he wouldn't let me next time. He turned his head to the left a bit, so I could only see a small portion of his face. He lifted and eyebrow up at me in question. **

"**Why are you always care-free? Aren't you every depressed?" I spoke softly just so he could barely hear me. I both my head down, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what his reaction was. I was pushed backwards on my back gently and I felt my wrists being pulled toward some where. I jumped when I felt a hand in my pocket. I looked up startled at the calm face of the fallen angel. I looked towards my wrists when I heard loud clicks. I sighed again for tonight. Dark handcuffed me to the slim base of the table. My _father _seals every one of the displays so a thief couldn't knock them over and break the precious artifact.**

"**I'm not always care-free Commander. I only act it so Daisuke and other people don't worry about me," He talks softly as if he was talking to himself, but I heard it. I knew Daisuke masked his emotions with a smile most of the time, but I didn't know Dark did too. **

"**So I was wrong about you, but that doesn't mean that the both of you should hide you emotions away," I knew I was being a hypocrite because I hid my emotions behind a mask too just not a smile or a smirk. I hide behind an emotion this mask, so that no one can see what I'm feeling.**

"**Take your on advice Commander." He smirked again, but I could tell he was tired.**

"**I'm tired of everything of all the fighting and the lying. I want to stop, but I'm," I talked to him about what I've been thinking for a while, but I stop in mid-sentence. I don't want him to know that I'm afraid of Krad and afraid of letting him out. That's why I did this in the first place, to get rid of Krad.**

"**You're afraid." Dark's voice brings back from my thoughts. He said it as a statement, but I nodded my head in reply to it anyway.**

"**Well, that's how you're Satoshi. You want to be free, well all four of us do too, but two out of the four cope with it better. It'll end eventually just maybe it will or will not in the way you planned. You have to wait and what you do till then, is what you do because you are you, Satoshi and no one else. I'm me? I look up at him. He gives me a smile and ruffles my hair. I glare at him, but his grin just widens.**

"**Be who you are and everything will work out one way or another. Even if you don't like the result, it'll end." Dark starts to walk back towards the window. He turned and waved to me with a smirk on my face. I smiled at him and yelled thank you. I could tell he was surprised at what I did because he almost fell out of the window when I did. I laughed when he raised an eyebrow and when I did, he raised it even higher. I smirked and he just shook his head and left out the window with a small smile on his face. The smile didn't leave, but the voice of Krad has come back out. I ignored it and repressed him into the back of my mind. I thought of what Dark said. I guess that was my answer to the question I asked him. My smile widened and I escaped out of the hand-cuffs. **

**By the time I got home, I decided that I wanted to go to sleep and save the thief reports for later. I laid down and fell asleep with a smile as I thought of my answer and closed my eyes waiting until everything it no matter the outcome.**

_**Dark is care-free because he's Dark and nothing can change that.**_

**You are who you are; never change that and what ever happens will happen.**


End file.
